<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Game of Sorry by StrawberryWarrior37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923129">The Game of Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWarrior37/pseuds/StrawberryWarrior37'>StrawberryWarrior37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MiChaeng - Fandom, TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, chaeyoung is sad, idk how to use tags im sorry, michaeng play cards, mina can't stop saying sorry???, mina is just trying to cheer up her roommate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryWarrior37/pseuds/StrawberryWarrior37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tweet that I saw that read “just got dumped and my roommate is trying to make me feel better by playing cards with me but she just keeps winning and whispering “sorry”</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Where Chaeyoung gets fired and Mina suggests playing cards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Game of Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the front door slamming shut made Mina jump out of her skin, she looked up from her video game just in time to see an angry looking Chaeyoung walk past her and storm straight into her bedroom. </p><p>“Mina??? Is everything okay” Mina heard Jihyo’s concerned voice through the headset.</p><p>“Yeah everything’s fine Hyo” Mina responded, her eyes watching Chaeyoung’s bedroom door “I’m going to go though, I think Chae is a little upset, do you want to play later instead?”</p><p>“Sure thing, text me when you’re free and let me know if she’s okay or if I have to come over with ice cream” Jihyo responded with still a hint of concern in her voice.</p><p>Mina and Jihyo said their goodbyes before Mina turned off her gaming laptop and headed towards her roommate's door.</p><p>“Chaeng?” Mina said softly, placing her hand on the younger girl's door.</p><p>It was silent until Mina heard a soft sigh followed by calm footsteps causing Mina to step back. Chaeyoung opened the door offering Mina a soft smile.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Mina asked, tilting her head to get a better look at Chaeyoung.</p><p>Chaeyoung sighed stepping out of her room.</p><p>“I’m okay I just...my job” Chaeyoung threw her hands up in the air before bringing them up to her forehead “I...quit”</p><p>Mina looked at Chaeyoung in complete shock at the news.</p><p>“Wait why?” Mina questioned her eyebrows knitted together in confusion “I thought you really enjoyed it there?”</p><p>“I did but, they were paying Kai and Mark 60% more than Somi and I?” Chaeyoung said, walking to the living room removing her jacket before hanging it up next to Mina’s.</p><p>“Surely that's not allowed” Mina followed her into the next room, sitting on the sofa watching Chaeyoung pace around.</p><p>“They even offered Kai a whole exhibition week to display his work, he’s been there a month...a whole month Mina, I’ve been there for three years” Chaeyoung said in annoyance as she took a seat right next to Mina on the sofa.<br/>
“I’m sorry Chaeng, that sucks” Mina shook her head, placing a comforting hand on Chaeyoung’s arm. Which gained her a sad smile from her roommate. </p><p>“It’s okay” Chaeyoung sighed as she sunk back into the sofa, hoping that it would swallow her whole.</p><p>They sat in silence, Chaeyoung was lost in her thoughts about today's events while Mina was thinking of ways to cheer up her friend. After 10 minutes of silence Mina finally stood up and headed to the kitchen where she decided that she would make Chaeyoung her favourite drink, a strawberry smoothie. As she finished up in the kitchen, a smoothie in hand, something caught her eye on the kitchen table, she picked them up and headed towards a sad Chaeyoung.</p><p>Mina handed the smoothie to Chaeyoung and raised her other hand in which she was holding a deck of cards which she shook.</p><p>Chaeyoung smiled at the gesture.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you that you’re my favourite person”</p><p>“A few times”</p><p>The duo moved to take their places on the floor, Mina sat with her back to the sofa while Chaeyoung sat opposite her. Mina removed the cards from their casing, shuffled them and set up a game for them to play.</p><p>Mina and Chaeyoung often played cards, they liked to spend hours playing games which often ended with one of them losing a bet or having to complete a stupid dare. One time Chaeyoung had to paint her entire face blue, put on her white beanie and send a picture to the group chat captioned ‘Papa Smurf’. Chaeyoung got teased for days by her friends but to Chaeyoung it was worth it because it had made Mina laugh for at least three days after. Despite losing that game, Chaeyoung was surprisingly the better card player of the two.</p><p>“Sorry...again” Mina winced as she put the last card on the pile indicating that she had won the game. They were four games in and Mina had apologised for winning every single one.</p><p>“Let’s make a bet” Chaeyoung offered.</p><p>Mina raised her eyebrow, she was always down for a challenge especially if she was on a winning streak.</p><p>“If you win the next game, you have to stop saying sorry for winning” Chaeyoung chuckled causing Mina to do the same.</p><p>“Deal”</p><p>Mina set up another round of the same game unaware of Chaeyoung watching her intently. Chaeyoung knew Mina was doing this to cheer her up and she was grateful for her roommates caring nature. Mina looked up meeting Chaeyoung’s eyes, she smiled before turning away, a blush spreading across Mina’s cheeks.</p><p>The game progressed and finally Chaeyoung was left with two cards while Mina had one left. Mina looked between her card and the card on the top of the deck, she knew she had won again. She placed her final card on top, shyly looking towards Chaeyoung who was already smiling at Mina, waiting for the word that followed.</p><p>“Sorry” Mina whispered.</p><p>They had played this game many times but never had Mina apologised for winning before, she usually celebrated her victories with a laugh and a comment about how she was getting better at them game.</p><p>Chaeyoung got up, careful not to step on the cards, and took a seat next to her roommate.</p><p>“Okay” Chaeyoung said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Mina’s head “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Mina looked at Chaeyoung with confusion.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Chaeyoung rested her arm behind Mina on the sofa.</p><p>“You’ve apologised for winning all five games and we both know that’s not like you” Chaeyoung claimed. Mina didn’t miss the hit of concern that flashed across Chaeyoung’s face.</p><p>“I just… this is so dumb” Mina laughed at her own behaviour “I know it’s only a card game but you’ve had a really bad day already and I thought cards would cheer you up but I kept winning and I felt bad because-”<br/>
“Mina” Chaeyoung cut the girl off, chuckling at the girl’s rambling, she was definitely the cutest girl Chaeyoung had ever laid eyes on.</p><p>Mina looked at Chaeyoung, her face covered with embarrassment due to her own inability to stop talking.</p><p>“You were rambling” Chaeyoung laughed as she stroked Mina’s arm in hopes to calm the girl down, Chaeyoung could feel the heat of Mina’s body through her sweater.</p><p>“I’m sor-” Mina stopped herself laughing while shaking her head “I just want to make you feel better after your bad day”</p><p>Chaeyoung smiled at Mina’s words.</p><p>“I felt better the moment I knew you were home” Chaeyoung confessed “I’m always better when I’m with you”</p><p>Mina smiled at Chaeyoung’s words, she leaned forwards burying her face in the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck. The younger girl wrapped her arms around her roommate.</p><p>Chaeyoung could feel Mina breathing against her neck and it sent shivers down her spine thinking about how close the girls lips were to her neck. Chaeyoung placed a hand on the back of Mina’s neck gently, her hand slowly moving up and down the nape of Mina’s neck. Chaeyoung’s touch caused the older girl to also shiver at the contact. </p><p>Mina pulled slightly back so she could rest her head comfortably on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. The movement causing Chaeyoung to look down at her roommate, which happened to be the exact same time Mina had decided to look up at Chaeyoung.</p><p>The two were inches apart, looking directly at one another, yet neither of them had moved away, they were stuck, drawn to each other like magnets. </p><p>Mina had brought up her hand to rest on Chaeyoung’s chest as if to steady herself, to stop herself from falling into the hole that is Son Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung however, brought her hand up to rest it on the side of Mina’s face, tracing Mina’s bottom lip with her thumb, the action causing Mina to part her lips. They had not broken eye contact once until Mina’s eyes dropped to Chaeyoung’s lips before the older girl looked back up meeting Chaeyoung’s gaze once more, the air around them grew thick.</p><p>“Chaeng” Mina whispered, the air hitting Chaeyoung’s lips.</p><p>Chaeyoung leaned forward, capturing Mina’s lips in a soft kiss which Mina responded to almost instantly. Mina’s heart was racing as she felt Chaeyoung’s lips moving softly against her own. Mina’s hand that was once resting on Chaeyoung’s chest was now slowly tangling itself in Chaeyoung’s hair, pulling the younger girl closer to her. Chaeyoung traced Mina’s cheek with her own hand in response. </p><p>Mina was the first one to pull away resting her own forehead against Chaeyoung’s, her eyes remaining closed as she caught her breath. Chaeyoung moved further back causing Mina’s eyes to open fully, they were once again stuck in each other's gaze.</p><p>“Mina I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“Don't” Mina interrupted.</p><p>Chaeyoung rested her forehead against Mina’s once more before shutting her eyes. </p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long” Chaeyoung whispered “I’ve wanted you for so long” </p><p>The confession made Mina bite her lip to stop herself from smiling too much. Chaeyoung pulled away again to look at Mina who was looking right back at her smiling.</p><p>“I’m in love with you Chaeyoung” Mina whispered moving a strand of hair out of Chaeyoung’s eyes “It always has and always will be you”</p><p>Chaeyoung smiled the brightest she’s ever smiled in her entire life before pulling Mina into another kiss.</p><p>Mina’s gaming plans and Chaeyoung’s rough day were long forgotten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi ~~</p><p>I decided to write a quick one shot since quarantine and stuff, I haven't even proof read this oops.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>